


Holiday Musical Requests! (ON HOLD)

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Happy Jarry Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably not smut, Rating May Change, Requited Love, Why Did I Write This?, a book of requests, depends what ya'll want, hehhehhh, request, wtf is jarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A book of mostly gay musical requests.I don't have a life, the only thing that makes me feel alive is requests.THIS IS ON HOLD: I CAN'T WRITE SOME SHIPS WELL, BUT ANYTHING I SAID I WOULD WRITE WILL COME, IT JUST WILL TAKE A WHILE.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst/Zoe Murphy, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Christine Canigula/Heather McNamara, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jeremy Heere/Jared Kleinman/Michael Mell, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, and many more~
Comments: 24
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, quick note you can request ships that aren't in the tags, I will probably write it as long as you aren't shipping the squip with anyone, or shipping jamilton. I have my reasons for not liking these ships.

THIS IS A REQUEST BOOK.

BE SCARED.

(please don't be)

HEERE ARE THE THINGS YA NEED TO DO TO LEAVE A REQUEST:

Option A~

Fandom(s)  
Ship  
Genre(fluff, angst, AU, mix, etc.)  
Word Count(optional, max 2000, the request will always be slightly over given word count)  
Prompt(just like a sentence)

Option B~

Fandom(s)  
Ship  
Genre  
Word Count  
Description(more in depth than a prompt, do this if you expect something specific)

Option C~

Fandom(s)  
Ship  
Genre  
Word Count  
My choice(you just gimme basics then I go and fuck shit up)

As I stated in the notes I am open to other ships but the one's I spammed above in the tags I am most familiar and comfortable with. STILL, don't hesitate to ask for other ships if you want to!

P.S.  
Expect 2-3 days between updates, I basically only write at night and I do it in bursts of energy. On the occasion I may upload two or three days in a row, but it isn't likely, sorry.


	2. Fluffy ChanSaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the guest cupid
> 
> hey can i request a heathers chansaw (heather c x veronica) fluffy oneshot it can be as long as u like but can it be like based around their first kiss on new year. like up until then they had just been friends but when the clock turns 12 they kiss?
> 
> It ended up at around 600 words, I hope you like it! It wasn't as fluffy as t could have been, but I hope thiw will suffice.

“Come on Veronica!”

Heather was waiting on the couch where the two of them were in the middle of having a movie marathon in celebration of New Year’s Eve. The red-clad girl had been whining for the past three minutes about how long Veronica was taking to make another bowl of popcorn.

“Be patient! Do you want half-made popcorn?”

“What I want is Heather to be here, she never takes this long.” Heather groaned. It was just Veronica and Heather Chandler tonight, the other two Heathers couldn’t come. Heather Duke had been sick, and Heather McNamara’s parents were strict about going out on Holiday’s.

“I’m so sorry for making you wait less than five minutes, Heather” Veronica said, finally entering the room with a bowl of popcorn.

“That was barely under five minutes and every moment is precious”

“You are so dramatic”

“Just truthful” Veronica sat down next to Heather, who was sprawled out, taking up most of the space.

“Move your legs, you don’t need the whole couch” Veronica said, rolling her eyes. Heather then proceeded to put her legs on Veronica’s lap, giggling, which made Veronica sigh, but she let it pass since that laugh was too adorable.

“I suppose I wasn’t specific” Veronica said, but didn’t move Heather and didn’t make an attempt to move herself, only reaching for the remote.

“What movie did you put in?” Heather asked, tilting her head to the side.

“E.T.”

“That’s a kids movie!”

“A good one!”

“A nerd one!”

“You’re a nerd!”

Heather fake gasped “Am not!”

“Are too, need I remind you of when you forced me to have a Star Wars marathon? Or when you just needed to watch Tron?”

“Those are quality, this is not!”

“Sure, Heather, but we are still watching it”

“Fine, but I am not happy”

The two sat there watching the movie, around three-quarters through Heather had switched positions and was now leaning her head on Veronica, which was a bit awkward because Heather was taller, but it worked. Not without Veronica trying not to blush for the first five minutes of Heather doing so, though.

Veronica really needed to get her little crush under control. Writing in her diary about her hopeless unrequited love was getting tiresome. Little known to Veronica, her crush was surprisingly not unrequited, and Heather had moved positions just so she could slightly cuddle. Domestic? Yeah, but you would never get Heather to admit it. Both girls were left to dumb pining.

“Hey, it’s almost New Year’s” Veronica said softly, pointing at the clock on the wall.

“Cool” Heather responded, not really caring, despite what she claimed she had been invested in the movie and was trying to pay attention to it.

“What are you going to do for your resolution?” That was hard. Heather could come up with a lie, saying she was going to start a diet (it wouldn’t be the first time). But something else inside her stirred. She wanted to make something big happen. She wanted a change.

“I want to stop hiding things” Heather finally said, but a part of her knew that such a resolution was impossible, especially since she was hiding her attraction towards Veronica. “

I want to take more risks” Veronica said.

The two looked at each other, not breaking eye contact until Veronica suddenly looked back at the clock.

“It’s a New Year” Veronica said, seeing the clock turn to twelve.

“I guess we have to make good on those resolutions” Heather said, looking Veronica in the eyes again.

”I guess we do” And with that, Veronica leaned forward, and kissed the girl in red.


End file.
